Molten
by RestlessPuppy
Summary: FIRST CLASS. Charles experiments with a new toy that just so happens to be made from metal. Erik notices. Charles/Erik


**Title**: Molten

**Author**: Restlesspuppy

**Fandom**: X-Men: First Class

**Pairing**: Erik/Charles

**Rating**: NC-17 in a heartbeat. If you're not in the mood for some smut, then please close the window, 3

**Summary**: _Erik/Charles - Metal sex toys_.

**Warnings**: PWP to the ends of the earth, dub-con and somewhat AU in that the 'divorce' never happened. The way things should be.

**A/N**: This was um... the first thin on my mind after I left the cinema, so I couldn't _not_ write it. D: Anyway. I hope you enjoy it! 3 I'm open for prompts over on my tumblr, too; so feel free to drop by with one, my tumblr is; sunshineand-showers

* * *

><p>Everything in Charles' life seemed to be cast in disarray. He blamed Erik for it. All of it. He'd been with Hank, listening to him jabber away about his latest discoveries with Cerberus, and he didn't mean to. Honestly, he didn't. Erik's thoughts were just so… <em>loud<em>. It had been all science, all neutrons and electrons and constricting electricity and projecting textiles when-

_...Sex toys._

Charles had flushed bright red, and glanced over at Erik, who… was looking at Hank like he was listening, though mildly interested. Charles bit the inside of his cheek, and looked back toward Hank, who hadn't even noticed his lapse in attention, so caught up in his latest little discovery. If he wasn't so distracted from the aforementioned thought it would have made Charles smile.

_Metal sex toys._

He grit his teeth.

Images began flushing through his mind, images that were certainly and _definitely_ not his. Alex spread out with a ribbed, metal… something vanishing inside his body, he turned into Hank, and for a split second, Mistyque, before… Charles was looking down at himself. His hand shot up to grip the metal railing beside him, and he swallowed heavily. He shot another glance at Erik, who was still looking incredibly bored, his expression gave no heed to what was truly going on inside his head.

He wondered if Erik forgot he could read minds. Or if he knew, and he was just torturing Charles, which was entirely possible, and very much in character. He gave the railing one final squeeze with a sweaty hand, and cleared his throat, cutting Hank off.

"I think… that's enough for today, Hank. Well done." He gave the boy a clap on the shoulder and turned to leave. If he had glanced back, he would have seen the incredibly confused expression on Hank's face, and the unbelievably relieved one on Erik's.

Yes, he blamed _all_ of it on Erik.

Erik was in his room when he felt it. He could feel every piece of metal around him. From the screws in his wardrobe to the beams in the rooftops. So when a new and unfamiliar one entered his senses, he was curious. He gave it no thought at first. It returned with Charles from one of his shopping trips, (new plates because Sean got a bit too excited last time Alex baked a cake) and hadn't moved from his friend's room since. It was late now, almost midnight, and he knew Charles was still awake. He would read for hours, and loose track of time, caught up in his medical journals and University essays. All boring stuff, of corse.

So when this new piece of metal began to move, Erik looked up almost immediately. A frown touched his brow. He sat there for several long moments, he could feel Charles moving it around, whatever it was, and then… something warm. Very warm. Wonderfully warm. Hot, even. He stood up, slowly. He didn't… think this was usual. Not with Charles, either. So - naturally - something _had_ to be wrong.

He stepped out of his room, leaving the door slightly ajar before he crossed the hall to Charles' room. He knew it was basically impossible to sneak up on Charles, so he didn't bother knocking, or even touching the door for that matter. He twisted the doorknob around and let it slide open just slightly, in case someone was in there with Charles.

The sight that met his eyes was Charles, yes, but he was very much alone. Naked, too. The dull flicker of the fireplace served as his only light, and it illuminated all that pale skin like alabaster, he was on all fours, and the metal that Erik had felt was sliding it's way inside him, tipping wet little moans from his lips, and Erik forgot to breathe.

Charles hadn't noticed him. He was clearly wrapped up in what he was doing, and Erik found himself… stuck. He couldn't move, he was almost afraid to think, his mind too full of the scene in front of him to fit anything else in. He pushed the door open a little wider, and stepped inside, without even realizing it. He had his sight on the toy buried deep inside Charles, and he smiled slightly, wickedly.

His friend was clearly having a hard time guiding it inside himself from this odd angle, so… Erik decided he would… just help him. That's all. He saw Charles slide it in again, and the moment he slowed the movement, Erik took over. He tugged at the metal with his mind alone, and it pulled almost all the way out of Charles, and let it slip back in again, earning a surprised little groan from him.

Erik closed the door behind him, perhaps harder than he had intended, and he saw Charles' head whip around to look over his body. If Erik's cock hadn't been hard yet, it sprang to full attention then. Charles' face was flushed and red, his lips were bright red like he had been biting them, and his eyes were evidently moist, and wide. "Er… _Erik_…" He breathed, Erik smirked slightly, he could feel Charles fumbling around in his head, trying to work out how he had missed Erik's entrance, and to catch up on what he had missed. But he filled his thoughts with Charles, how he looked, and the amount of power that Erik had over him at that moment.

He angled the dildo while it was still inside Charles, and took another step closer, beginning with shallow thrusts in and out. Charles turned away from him again, his hand returning to the matters of his bed in surrender, and his head hung down. His limbs were shaking, and evidently, the angle Erik was holding it at struck the place he had been searching for, because Charles arched his back beautifully, and his mouth fell open in a wide 'O'.

Erik closed the distance between them, and clambered up, pressing his chest flush against Charles' back. The cotton of his turtleneck was coarse and harsh against Charles' oversensitive skin. His hands roamed greedily over Charles' chest and stomach, his skin was burning hot, and his sweat mingled with his pants to create a painted picture of perfected beauty. Erik had never seen this side to him, Charles' sudden over-sexualized nature was something he took great joy in. He pressed his lips against the side of Charles' neck, and bit down none too gently on the lobe of his ear.

"Metal sex toys." He murmured, "When will you stop fumbling around in my head, Charles?"

Charles' only response was a strangled whimper. The dildo was still thrusting into him at a steady rhythm, giving him both too much and not enough and just more-

"Does it feel good, Charles?" He asked, pinching a pink nub between his fingers, "Imagine what the children would think, if they saw you like this?" He chuckled to himself.

"Erik…" Charles repeated, his voice was wet and cracked and lovely, "More… _please_… Erik… please…"

Erik wasn't so cruel as to ignore that plea, especially when Charles had asked him so nicely. He increased the pace of the dildo, and smirked against Charles' clavicle when a sudden idea came to him. He felt the metal with his mind again, it was a thick shell, and he knew his power well enough. He let it reach out, and he expanded the metal, made the dildo both bigger and thicker, and Charles made a positively delectable groan. He could only laugh to himself at that, and Charles began rocking himself backwards and forwards again, trying to gain more momentum from the toy.

"Little slut, aren't you, Charles?" He continued, and Charles jerked against him. "I'd bet you'd take everything I gave you, and more."

The movement brushed his backside against Erik's groin, and he knew Charles felt the barely-hidden erection there, straining against Erik's fly. He pulled away from Charles, ignoring the little cries and whimpers that tipped from his lips as he shifted forward, in front of Charles now, and freed his straining cock from it's confines. Charles didn't even need to be told what to do. The moment the dick was presented to him, he shifted closer, pressing his lips against the hardened skin before sucking the head into his lips greedily.

Erik tangled a hand through his dark hair, tugging on it gently to urge him onto his cock, setting the pace so that both himself and the dildo would press into Charles at the same time. He increased the speed of the dildo, tugging it deeper and harder into Charles until he was shaking far too much to hold himself up anymore, and it's force was propelling him further forward each time. He could only groan around Erik, the vibration of the sound sent him into bliss, tipping his head back and letting his eyes flutter closed.

"That's it, Charles… keep going." He urged, quietly, feeling the pooling heat of his orgasm beginning to mount before it would become unbearable. It did, soon enough, Charles' tongue swiped beneath the head, and Erik's mind was lost. He came, hard, fast and hot into Charles' mouth. And Charles, the gentleman he was, swallowed the lot. He looked up at Erik with those impossibly big blue eyes, his pupils were blown, and he looked on the verge of tears, his hips were shifting desperately back and forth, and Erik realized his lapse in concentration had left the dildo in place, hovering while Charles fucked himself desperately upon it.

Erik resumed the movements quickly enough, harder and faster than before, sending Charles into him all over again, gripping onto his thighs desperately, fingernails scraping against Erik's black trousers, seeking a purchase he wasn't likely to find.

"Look at me." Erik urged, tangling his hands in Charles' hair and trying to angle his face up so that he could see him. "Open your eyes."

Charles did as he asked, looking up with those brilliantly blue eyes, pleading and Erik decided submission looked remarkably good on him.

"Erik… Erik… please… please I need to-" He gasped again, and his gaze fell from Erik's, "I need to-"

"_Look at me_." Erik demanded, his voice suddenly low and harsh.

Charles did as he was told, and this time Erik saw fear mixed with desire and lust and he felt himself hardening all over again. He angled the toy again, and Charles' back arched once more, he surged up to press himself against Erik, his naked form was trembling against Erik, and he just held him. He felt Charles' groin pressing against his thigh, and he felt the wet heat as he came, whimpering into Erik's neck, gripping and tugging on the fabric of his turtleneck - and then he was panting. Like he had just run a marathon.

Erik kept the dildo inside him, as he tilted his head back and lifted a hand to angle Charles' face. He placed an open-mouthed and wet kiss there. Charles kissed him back without hesitation, and he gently and slowly removed the dildo from Charles, who let out a strangled gasp at the loss.

"Next time I catch you scrambling in my mind, I'm afraid I will not be so kind."

Charles let out a breathless laugh, and Erik couldn't tell if his cheeks were flushed with the after-sex glow or if he was truly embarrassed about the events that he had just caused.

"Ah, but if the consequences are anything like this, my friend, how could I resist?"

Erik let out a laugh of his own, leaning down to give Charles another kiss. He would have to ask Charles where he found that little toy of his. Then, perhaps, purchase a few dozen more.


End file.
